villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anton Montay
Anton Montay is the main antagonist of the 2009 Action-thriller Johan Falk movie Johan Falk: Leo Gaut. He is a sadistic and smug crime lord who wants to kill Leo Gaut as revenge for not sharing his restaraunt. He was portrayed by Martin Aliaga. Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Montay's past other than that he at some point had some sort of discussion with Leo Gaut that didn't turn out as he wanted, and since then he has been wanting to "teach a lesson". ''Johan Falk: Leo Gaut'' Setting up the plot, Anton plants a bomb in one of the parked cars near a primary school, which causes a big explosion. No one gets hurt, but all the children are panicked. Anton drives away with his car and stops at a shopping center. Montay and one of his henchmen walk straight forward, but when Montay realizes that Falk and the police are following them, all hell breaks loose. Montay runs around the center and starts shooting in the air, and then when Falk starts confronting him, he grabs a hostage. The hostage is an innocent dad with a stroller. Montay tells Falk to drop the gun, which Falk does, and Montay let's go off the dad and runs away. Later in the film we get to learn about what type of connection Montay has with Leo Gaut. Ever since the deal didn't go as Montay wanted, their relationship has been sour. Montay goes to Leo's restaurant, and starts abusing him while his henchmen watch. He continually insults Leo while abusing him, and says that he will do it until Leo starts complying. Leo never does comply, so he is left with a huge scar on his face. Later that day, during the night, Leo's daughter is walking home from her boyfriend. Montay sees her, and sets the place on fire, most likely causing her to die. After his daughter died, Leo can't take it anymore and goes back to doing criminal acts. He kills two of Montay's most prominent henchmen, and is now after Montay himself. Montay and the remaining people from his gang kidnap Leo's wife and his extremely autistic young son Johnny, who they hold hostage, with Montay often abusing Johnny for fun. When the police come to rescue Leo's family, Montay runs up to the roof, leaving his henchmen to be arrested. While at the roof, he holds Johnny at gunpoint and threatens Falk. If Falk won't drop his gun, Montay will kill Johnny and then shoot down an entire cruiser. Falk does as Montay says once again, and Montay let's go of Johnny; although he then lets Johnny walk down the roof, nearly falling down and dying anyway. When Montay has climbed down, he is almost instantly attacked by a furious Leo Gaut who wants nothing but to murder Montay. Leo hits him in the face, and Montay is possibly dead. However, Montay uitimately succeeds in the end, since Leo dies, although it was indirectly. Navigation Category:Blackmailers Category:Mobsters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer